Who Am I?
by StarMama2013
Summary: Being popular and having the world at her feet, she has a choice. Either stay with the football star or choose a more dangerous life with the older brother. Fighting within herself to realize who she really is, will she love her boyfriend or go for his bad boy older brother?
1. Who Am I?

The light breeze moved her cream colored curtains around. It had been so beautiful this morning she had spent most of her time out on her balcony. Unfortunately for the young girl she had homework to do and cheer leading practice shortly after lunch. If she was in charge she would cancel all of it to spend the day reading in the sun. Her rep at school would take a beating if she did that, so here she sat in her cheer uniform at her desk staring at a math paper. Her hair was straight today with a slight curl at the ends; the only make up she wore was eyeliner, a little eye shadow, and mascara. Her uniform complimented her body's natural curves excellently and to her dismay she was popular at school and had to keep a rep.

"Kagome dear, your boyfriend is down here would you like me to send him up or send him home?" She slouched in the chair and sighed. She had told him last night that she was going to be too busy today to see him. He never listens. He was a part of her world simply because they were together and he was the quarterback of the football team, who happened to be state champs.

"Go ahead and send him up mama, I'm not doing anything!" The sound of his feet hitting the wood stairs was the only thing signaling his approach. The math paper that was sitting on the desk had been relocated to a green folder that held all her homework that had to get done this weekend. Most of it probably wouldn't get done so she would have to beg her best friend, Sango to reveal them to her or pay a nerd at school to do them. She was sure she loved Inuyasha, but he just loved taking up most of her time so things, like school just didn't get done.

"What's up babe?" Was his greeting as he threw himself onto her bed messing it up. His amber eyes shined brightly and his long silver white hair was spread out around him. He was a beautiful man, and from what she saw of him and the glances she gets at his brother his family all had to be gorgeous. You would think she would have met his family by now considering they were together for over a year, but he kept making excuses.

"Oh you know the usual, staring at math problems that I don't want to do." The words left her mouth as her fingers glided through her hair.

"Well since you're not busy, we should go do something." He was tossing around a football while laying on the bed. No matter where he was or what he was doing that damn ball was with him. Sometimes it felt as if he loved the ball more then he loved her, that is if he loved her at all.

"I can't baby I already told you that last night, my day has pretty much been planned out and as much as it sucks you just aren't penciled in today."

"Kagome I'm bored and you're my girlfriend you're supposed to help me in my time of need," he was rolling around on the bed whining.

"It's not like your dying." He continued on with his antics and soon she found herself rolling her eyes. "Help me find my phone."

"Why?" A giggle escaped her throat as he sat up and his wonderful hair was now a basically looking like a rat's nest.

"Because I'm going to call Sango and see if practice can be canceled and then I am going to brush your hair." A sound of triumph left his throat as he jumped up and searched for the device that might let his girlfriend hang out with him today and possibly give him a little bit of ass later.

It was true she wasn't a virgin anymore and her mother had taken her to get birth control soon after she found out. It had happened one night a few months ago. They had won the homecoming game and Inuyasha had even scored the winning touchdown. They had been making out in his car after the game as celebration and things had just gone a little too far. She had lost her virginity in the back of his Mustang GT, not the way she had planned on losing it, but there is nothing she could do about it. In fact she hadn't of wanted to lose it at all, but he had lost his previously to someone else and kept bugging her about taking hers. So you could say in a way she had given in to peer pressure.

"Hey Sango do we absolutely have to have practice today," after she had found her phone she moved out onto the balcony. The breeze that caressed her face and body felt amazing.

"_Inuyasha is there isn't he?" _The annoyance in her voice was clearly noticeable and Kagome felt horrible about it.

"Yeah he's here and he wants us to hang out today. I told him I would talk to you. I mean we are just brain storming for a new routine anyway, we could do it Monday after school and even talk about it at lunch if need be." Her fingers twirled her hair absent mindedly.

"_You are lucky I love you, but since I am agreeing to this nonsense you have to do something for me." _I nodded a response then realized she couldn't see it.

"Of course Sango, anything." Maybe that last part was a little much. Sango had a thing for asking for way too much or for something absolutely ridiculous. Saying that you would do anything is like picking dare instead of truth.

"_Finish your homework so I don't have to do it again."_ A laugh was heard before the dial tone rang in my ear. She would ask for that. Shit. Turning to my wonderful boyfriend who had brushed his hair with my brush and once again looked scrumptious I smiled.

"So my parents want to meet you…" He said looking up from his phone. Excitement swelled in my gut, but from the look in his eyes I knew he didn't want to take me.


	2. The Parents

Changing into a different outfit had been a pure war. He wanted the clothes to stay off and roll around in the sheets, while I had wanted to look nice and finally meet his parents. After being held down and some from some very intense making out he had almost claimed victory. A secret weapon had been used and here they were riding in his Mustang GT on the way to his parent's house. The top forty was playing on the radio and slightly irritated me; I was tired of hearing the same songs over and over and over again. He didn't seem to mind as they rode along in silence. I had never even seen his house, if anything that at least had to be high middle class. After all they did buy him a car for his sixteenth birthday. His clothes were also pretty nice and seem to be a little pricey.

"Are we getting close?" It came out more as a whine than anything else, but I couldn't help it. It was boring just riding along in the car and I couldn't stand the pressure of not knowing what kind of life he lived, who he lived with. So many questions and no answers.

"Yeah we are getting close; don't get your panties in a wad." The smirk that played across his lips was more of a mocking than anything else.

"Why don't you want them to meet me?" The leather of the seats made a slight noise as I gave him my full attention.

"I just don't okay? I've been putting this moment off forever but they finally threatened me with groundment if I didn't bring you over." The words sounded so matter of fact. My stomach sunk to the lowest place of my body and I no longer wanted to be here. As the car came to a stop I willed myself to undo my seat belt and get out. My jaw went slack as I stared up at the huge house.

It was all brick but a light tan brick. It had to have been at least three stories high while the steps outside were a white marble. There were white shudders with every window and the structure looked like it would take up a whole block on its own. The driveway we were parked in was a giant loop in front of the house with a wonderful flowerbed and a white marble fountain with what looked to be like a pack of wolves howling into the sky. The wolves or dogs I guess you could say looked to be sitting on a top of a mountain. The overall look was amazing and for some reason I just knew this fountain lit up at night.

We walked up the steps to be greeted with giant doors. I wasn't sure what type of wood they were made out of, but they looked to be extremely sturdy and heavy. Beyond the door was a room with more white marble which continued on the grand staircase that split and went in two different directions. There were doors on both sides of the staircase and there were two doorways. The one to the right looked as if it led to a living room or a family room and the other looked like a formal dining room both of which had a very soft looking tan carpet.

"Your house is beautiful." The words were carried out of my mouth with a breath, but I knew he had heard it since he was a half demon. You know with their abilities and what not.

"Why thank you." The voice that answered me was definitely not my boyfriends as I turned to be greet by a big man. Not that he was fat or anything. He was just tall and very fit, he almost looked like he could be one of those cage fighters or a workout magazine model. He had the same silver hair as Inuyasha and the same golden eyes except his seemed to be a tad bit darker so more of a honey color. His smile was huge as he approached me and scooped me up into a hug. "I'm so happy to finally meet you, he talks about you all the time so it's already like you're part of the family."

"It's nice to meet you too sir, but could you please set me down and let go. It's getting hard to breathe." My feet soon touched the floor and I smiled up at the guy.

"She is a lot prettier then you let us believe son, I might just have to steal her from ya," he winked at me and I actually found myself blushing something I hadn't done for a while. "Let's go find my wife so she knows that she just might have a little competition." His laugh rumbled through the room. I looked over to Inuyasha who just seemed annoyed and rolled his eyes. If he didn't want to enjoy himself that was fine. But I was going to have a good time dammit.

As we walked up the staircase in search of his woman, who he currently was complaining that she never stayed in one place so he was going to put a microchip in her so she was easier to find, that or buy a smaller house and put her in it. I was more interested in the pictures on the wall. There were some of Inuyasha when he was younger, doing various things. Some with him and his father. Then there were some of him and an older boy. The boy looked just like Inuyasha, but more rugged. Almost like he knew something that the world didn't. His hair was longer then Inuyasha's and his eyes were dark like Inuyasha's father. So they must be brothers.

"There my beautiful wife is. Dear look at this girl! She is absolutely adorable! I might leave you for her," his face turned from me to his wife. He was right she was beautiful. Her caramel colored hair was curled slightly and hung around her body. It hit about mid back. Her eyes were a light sea green and her lashes were extremely dark. She wasn't much taller than me and I was a short person standing at about 5'5". Her smile was warm and welcoming as she playfully slapped her husband's arm.

"Like you would ever leave me you old man, but you are correct she is definitely stunning. My name is Izayoi and this big oaf is Toga, if he gives you any problems just let me know he can be annoying at times." Her had was warm as she held mine and we headed off further into their home.


	3. A Bad Dinner

They had given me a simple tour of their home, most of which I had already forgotten. Inuyasha had barely said anything let alone look at me. If he was embarrassed of me this was the only time he had ever shown it. The room we were in was the living room. The walls were a dark burgundy color and all the wood in the room, such as tables and such, were a dark cherry color. The furniture was unbelievably comfortable; it was tan leather with burgundy decorative pillows. The light color of the furniture clashed well with all of the dark. Whoever decorated the room had an amazing talent.

"Kagome dear what time do you need to be home?" She looked up from the handful of takeout menus she was eyeing. We were currently trying to decide what to eat for dinner.

"My mother didn't give me a time to be home, it is Friday after all. She will probably either text me or call me and let me know." I was staring at Inuyasha who had been on his phone all day texting away. Some part of me knew something was going on that I didn't know about, the rest of me just chose not to care.

"Okay well when it's time to go Toga will take you home. I'm also going to let him pick what's for dinner so brace yourself because knowing him it could be anything." The man mentioned laughed. Taking the menus from his wife he left the room. Shortly after he left the front door opened and closed. "Sesshomaru is that you? We are in the family room, come join us!"

The man that entered ad been from the pictures on the stairs the only different was he had given himself a shaggy hair cut. It was short in the back and on the sides but it was kind of like a fade except longer if that made sense. His bottom lip was pierced on the right side and he had a scar through his left eyebrow. The leather jacket he wore was worn and dark in color. It was open and the shirt underneath was white. The bottom of the shirt barely made it to the top of his jeans which were a light blue and faded with small holes on his thighs by the end of the pockets. It looked like he was wearing steal toed boots but I could be wrong. He was the exact opposite of Inuyasha. A pure bad boy and for some reason when his dark honey eyes met mine, my heart seemed to stop. He walked across the room and sat next to his mother who pushed his hair back off of his face. Some of the hair was long enough to reach his eye brows.

"Sesshomaru this is Kagome, the girl your brother has been seeing. She is going to have dinner with us whatever it may be." I offered a smile to him, which in return I got a nod. A NOD! I give him one of my best smiles and it barely has any effect, what the hell? He slouches down into the couch he was sitting in and closed his eyes. Toga soon bounded into the room like a small child with a sugar rush.

"So I had no idea what people wanted to eat tonight so I ordered from like every takeout menu we had plus I got a sudden craving for taco pizza so that's on its way as well!" Izayoi put her face in her hands and sighed.

"Toga dear give me the damn credit card or you will get punished." One of her hands left her face as she looked up at her husband with an out stretched hand.

"Oh honey you could punish me right now if you like, our bedroom isn't that far," he said with a smirk on his face. A groan was heard from my boyfriend as he hid his face in his shirt and Sesshomaru was suddenly at the far end of the couch as far away from the display as he could be. I was simply trying to look at everything but the situation, soon my eyes clashed with honey and I was drowning deep.

"The card…" Her voice was stern and she did not seem amused by his antics. Slouching in defeat he handed over the card and sat down grumbling about how she wasn't any fun. While this was happening my soul was being bared to the man across the room. He wouldn't break eye contact and I couldn't look away. My breathing was becoming erratic and if by some miracle Inuyasha suddenly grew a brain.

"Let's go sit on the deck Kagome so dick head over there won't scare you anymore." We left the room as I was led through a maze of hall ways. The breeze that had been there this morning was gone and the sky was clear. Their deck was huge with stairs that led down to another deck that was connected to a pool that was half above ground and half underground. There were two small couches with a bunch of matching chairs on this deck. I chose a chair to put my butt in as he stood by the railing and looked out into nature.

"Why have you been so distant today?" A sigh left his body as he turned to look at me. There was sadness in his eyes along with another emotion that I couldn't place.

"Because I didn't want to bring you here, I'm not as serious about our relationship as everyone thinks I am." My heart clenched at his words as I gathered up all of my hair and draped it over my left shoulder. I had thought our relationship was at least a little serious or I was forcing myself to make it serious. I wasn't entirely happy and sometimes felt like someone else had his attention.

"Then why stay with me?" He sat down across from me and gave me a weak smile.

"Because I want this to work out, I just.."

"He is seeing someone besides you, she has even been brought here when the old people aren't home," a baritone voice said from the doorway.

"Who else are you seeing?" I slowly stood from the chair I was in. I heard the heavy footsteps of Sesshomaru as he walked out further on to the deck.

"It's some.." My head snapped in his direction. I could feel the anger in my gaze, the storm growing in me peering out.

"I didn't fucking ask you," my eyes went back to Inuyasha who looked up at me with slight fear in his eyes. My hand connected with his face and the sound from it echoed throughout the surroundings. "WHO IS SHE?" My screams were in face, I was only a few inches away. There was a crowd now as his parents had joined us out on the deck. Everyone was staring at him now, his parents and I waiting for an answer, his brother waiting to see if he would actually say who it was. I slapped him again tears welling up in my eyes blurring my vision. Both side of his face were turning red.

"Who the fuck is it Inuyasha?" I wouldn't be asking him again.


	4. Homework

"It's Sango alright! Get the fuck out of my face! It's all your fault in the first fucking place!" He jumped up out of the seat and in the process nearly knocking me off of my feet. He ran his fingers through his hair and glared at me. His parents made a move to intervene, but one out stretched hand from me stopped them. His brother was watching the display leaning against the railing with a smirk.

"You lying cheating son of a bitch! How the hell is it my fault?! I gave you everything! _EVERYTHING!_" I walked away from him hands on my hips with tears silently falling down my face only to turn back to face him. "She was my best friend Inuyasha how could you?"

"Keh, she's better then you. A better cheerleader, a better person, a better _fuck_." I strode across the deck and before anyone could react my fist made contact with the bottom of his jaw making him stagger. How could he? He could have just left me, for that matter how could she? Was that why she was always annoyed when we were together? Hell Sango acted like she couldn't stand him. I punched him again this time knocking him off of his feet. I stared down at him catching his eyes.

"I am only going to tell you this once _Inuyahsa_. Do not ever come near me again, do not touch me, talk to me, or even make a move towards me. You are now nothing but dirt on my shoes. I was a fool to be with you and nobody will ever care for you like I did. From now on I do not know you and you do not know me. If you plan to go against what I say, I will beat your ass in front of everyone." Each word left my mouth as if it was dripping in poison. I hoped my words burned themselves into his brain. I turned towards his parents who both looked extremely pissed off, not at me but at their son. "I would like a ride home now if possible and I am truly sorry that I won't be staying for dinner." Toga merely nodded as I followed him through the house and to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 25 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft carpet on the floor squished beneath my feet as I paced my room. The Chinese food I had ordered sat cooling on my desk next to a pile of untouched homework. My phone lay silently on my bed. I wanted to call her, to scream at her, to punch her repeatedly, but I wasn't going to do any of those. I was going to publically disown her as my friend and announce my leaving cheer leading squad. It was time for some changing. First thing on the list was to cut ties with people and take a big step back and take a long look at my life. I had always felt that there was something missing in my life, almost like I wasn't exactly sure of whom I was. Popularity had come naturally seeing as I was nice, pretty, and my family had a large amount of money. Not as much as the Tashio's but enough that we were far from struggling.

Sitting at my desk I took a couple bites of sweet and sour chicken before working on an English assignment completely avoiding the ever evil math paper. All of my other homework went by with a breeze, except for the damn math paper. So here I was with no food at two in the morning barely able to stay awake trying to do math. I turned and looked longingly at my canopy bed with the white silk sheets and big soft comforter. It was so inviting. Staggering towards my bed, I flopped into it. Sinking into the mattress I noticed my phone was lighting up indicating activity. Picking it up I opened up a text from my newly ex-boyfriend. It was a lame apology which he probably only sent me because of his parents. It was such a shame, he seemed to have a wonderful family that I could spend hours with. They were so nice and funny. Even his older brother didn't seem too bad. Just the thought of him sent shivers down my spine.

Sleep soon stole away at me as thoughts of the bad boy raged through my mind. His stare had been so intense at his house. Like he had been consuming me with just his eyes, his stare almost like a touch to my skin. I had been with his brother though so he probably didn't want sloppy seconds, if you could even call me that. From the sounds of it Inuyasha had been my sloppy seconds considering the situation. My anger towards him started to turn to pain and switched my dreams from his older brother to him ripping my heart out.

**Hey! I know this chapter is kind of short but the next one will definitely make up for it I promise.**

**Please leave a review or comments! **

**Thanks **


	5. What is going on?

Monday morning came too soon. The annoying beep of my cell phone alarm would not stop assaulting my ear. Groggily I sat up and swiped my finger across the screen of my phone silencing it. Today was the day that I, Kagome, would step away from cheerleading and disown my best friend. Sango had not once tried to contact all weekend long and I couldn't help but to think that she actually didn't give a rat's ass about me. I was losing what I thought was two important people in my life all at once. A hole had opened up in me from the loss, but I would survive.

"Kagome dear," the door creaks as my mother walks in. "Honey I know you've had a rough weekend if you want to stay home you can, I could call Sango and have…" I growled and got out of bed walking into my walk in closet.

"Don't call her we aren't friends anymore. I'm fine mom I promise, I have to go anyway I have things I need to do. Could you just throw some pop tarts into the toaster for me, please?" I was fumbling through my clothes looking for the perfect outfit for today. I felt strong and empowered and I needed something to reflect it. Everything was almost too preppy. No dark colors or anything, that's what I got for shopping with other girls. A black corset top made it into my hands as a grin spread across my face. I tossed it onto my bed and then grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, then a problem was before me. I had no shoes to wear with this!

Sneaking out into the hall and into my brothers I looked through his shoes. He basically wore his black steel toed boots but he owned tennis shoes too. With my luck we just barely had the same size foot, which would all change though considering he was only in eighth grade and still growing. A triumphant squeal came from me as I grabbed a pair of black and white high top DC's. Running back to my room so I wouldn't be caught stealing his shoes, I threw on my outfit and put my hair up in a messy bun. Making my eyes smokey with dark shades of grey eye shadow with some eyeliner I finally felt that I had dressed how I felt.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Souta, eating his breakfast for champions, as he called it, which consisted of a Monster and Cheetos. He wasn't the healthiest person, but he was built like a football player. Alas he didn't have any interest in the sport and would rather run around with friends and cause trouble.

"Wow sis, loving the new look! Did something happen… ARE THOSE MY SHOES?" His finger pointed at my feet accusingly. A shrug was all I had to offer as I stood eating my pop tarts. "Mom tell her to take off my shoes!"

"Souta honey, you have tons of shoes. Let her wear those today and I'll give her the credit card so she can buy her own pair later, okay?" She looked at him from the skin were she was currently washing last night's dishes. He grumbled under his breath as he left the house headed to school.

"Mom I'm going to go out after school to go shopping if it's okay, can I just use the credit card? I wanna get a new wardrobe." I fidgeted with the bottom of the corset.

"Of course honey and then tomorrow we can take all the clothes you don't want down to the homeless shelter. Is there anything else you want to change, maybe the décor of your bedroom or anything?" A knowing smile slithered across her face. "If so I could call up our decorator to see if you and him could come up with something."

"Mom that would be amazing!" Wrapping my arms around her in a quick hug, I kissed her cheek before running out of the house and hopping into my Dodge Charger heading off towards school. Time and surroundings blurred on by and soon I was staring at the four story brick building. This was Shikon High. Where you were either a somebody or a nobody and I was about to redefine that world.

The halls were busy and plenty of peers were stopping and gaping at me. I was a preppy popular girl with a bubbly personality and yet here I stood, dark and pissed off with an outfit to match. The only thing on my mind was finding my "best friend". My reputation no longer mattered to me, if my best friend had been lie then most of the life style that surrounded me and her had to be a lie too. Why should I care what people think? I was happy with me, always had been always will be, so why did I let her make me believe otherwise? Who was she to begin with? I had barely known her at all before I let her drag me into this damn world of popularity, now look at me!

Her laugh caught me off guard and pulled me from my thoughts. My eyes found her at the end of the hall with Inuyasha's arm around her. They must have thought I wasn't coming to school today. Well how wrong were they. I felt the cold, dark, smile form on my face as I headed towards them. Gold eyes met mine and he stilled making his lover look at me. Was it luck that she looked slightly uncomfortable now?

"Well hello there Sango, could I so much as have a moment of your time?" my voice was disgustingly sweet with an underlying venom dripping from each word.

"Kagome you don't need to…"

"Inuyasha darling I wasn't talking to you." I deadpanned. I put all my weight on one foot while lazily crossing my arms waiting for her reply.

"Kagome we have nothing to talk about, so I don't know why you want my time." Her voice seemed to be forced making my smile that much darker.

"Oh I believe we do have something to talk about considering you were sleeping with my boyfriend, excuse me ex-boyfriend, while I had been dating him." This caused peers to stop and stare. They knew us as being inseparable. Thick as thieves.

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Shut the fuck up Sango. I know now. He told me Friday night while we were at his parents' house. They had been so friendly and I had to rudely end our dinner early. How could you?" She fidgeted under my gaze looking at her feet.

"It just sort of happened, I always felt guilty. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because I was afraid that I would lose you," he eyes met mine and I felt sick. Did she really think that I was going to believe those lies.

"Honey you are going to lose me anyway because you are a two faced bitch." I saw the rage swell up in her eyes and I couldn't help but to laugh. It was deep laugh coming from my chest instead of my throat, even to me it sounded evil.

"I'm a bitch?! Kagome you would be nothing without me! I took you under my wing! I made sure you survived!"

"Really? Look at your reputation now, everyone in the school is witnessing this and the ones that aren't will know about it by sun down. How you stole you're supposed to be best friend's boyfriend. How you couldn't even tell her what was going on." I stalked towards her. "You are starting to sound like a whore Sango. Tell me did he even show interest in you before you dropped to your knees and blew him?" I was just out of reach from her as I watched her anger filled tears leave her eyes. I smiled smugly. A woman scorned does better research then the FBI.

A stinging sensation was upon my left cheek as she slapped me. A gasp was heard throughout the hall, and then there was silence. Somewhere deep down I knew that this was what I wanted. An excuse to physically hurt her. I smiled as I swung a right hook and caught her in her jaw. A sickening cracking sound was heard as she fell. I had broken her jaw with one hit. I looked down at my hand and saw a slight shimmering of blue hue around my hand. What the fuck was going on?

**Please leave some beautiful words in that sexy looking box letting me know what you think.**

**Sorry this update took a little longer than usual, life gets busy. I will try to do better next time. :D**


	6. Surprising Changes

"You can't just hit her like that, you crazy bitch!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet. He made of move toward me that I watched out of the corner of my eye. Yet I couldn't move, there was something about the blue hue around my hand that kept me from thinking clearly. Then as if my hand had a mind of its own, I swung and my fist connected with his mid-section while I felt some sort of energy pulse release itself from my body and go into his. His strangled cry brought my eyes to his form where his shirt had been burned off and the skin on his chest and abdomen was singed forming slight blisters in some spots.

The hallway was quiet and very still. People were afraid to breath, to move. Even the teachers that were coming to stop the commotion were frozen where they stood. I felt like I wasn't breathing. This was all too bizarre. Where was all of this coming from? Sango was sitting on the floor with what seemed to be a broken jaw and Inuyasha was burned just from the touch of my hand. I turned toward the crowd behind me. Some gasped, others stepped back. The demon students just looked at me in awe and wonder. What was I? Who was I? My English teacher Keade walked towards me.

"Hun ye need to calm down. Your energy isn't just in your hand anymore. You are slowly being consumed in the blue hue of yours. If you don't get your emotions in check you are at risk of hurting everyone here," her steps towards me were very slow. Her eyes never leaving mine and her hands out stretched proving that she wasn't going to hurt me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down my breathing, but that seemed to only make it faster. My heart thundered out of control and the rage that had been settled in the bottom of my gut was quickly spreading through the rest of my body feeding whatever this energy was making it worse.

I heard the shuffling of feet as the students around me began to move away. I could barely hear the teachers sending them outside. Why did they have to exit the building? What was going on with me that had even the adults scared? With the opening of my eyes I saw everything with a light blue hue. I could feel the energy trickling along every inch of my body as if it belonged there. It didn't frighten me, but slightly made me calm down only to be frightened when my body began to pulse.

"Kagome you're just going to have to ride this out now. It's too late to stop it. Please do not try to fight for it will just bring you pain." Keade's eyes held tenderness and pity all at the same time. She was the only one in the building with me and for some reason I was absolutely sure about that as the waves of energy left me I could feel every empty room. It was amazing and scary all at the same time. Then the waves were going faster as a pressure built within me and soon I felt as if I had caught on fire. The whole hall went completely white as I felt my feet lift off of the floor from the pure energy that left me. Then I saw nothing as I crashed to the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?" my mother's voice wavered as if she was holding off tears. I wanted to wake up, to reassure her that I was fine. The truth was that I wasn't fine. What had happened drained me of everything I had to the point where I couldn't even open my eyes. I had to lay here in the dark listening to the people around me panic.

"She's going to be fine; she just needs a few days' rest." Keade must have stayed with me the whole time. Maybe she knew what the hell was wrong with me. "I do have some questions for you if you don't mind."

"Of course anything to help my baby girl." A warmth was wrapped around my hand and I knew that it was my mother's doing.

"What is your family's heritage exactly?" Her voice was calm as she asked but I could feel her need to know. It was like I could taste it on my tongue. For that matter I could feel my mother's worry and confusion. When the hell could I do that?

"We have some strong priest and priestess in our family. Does that help at all?" Her thumb had begun rubbing circles into my hand.

"Slightly. From what I felt about your daughter's aura today, something has awakened with her. Even now she is changing slightly gaining new abilities. She does have some priestess powers that have been developing, that I noticed started a week ago. But this new power or energy, whatever you want to call it, is something else. Does your family have any demon blood?" My mother stopped her actions on my hand. Her confusion hung in the air and I could taste it thickly on my tongue.

"We do, but it was short lived and a long time ago. After generations the demon blood was no longer traceable with in our family. Do you think she has some?"

"I do. It feels like an elemental to me. I would think she would be able to control the elements of the weather and things to that effect. With that being said she should stay calm until she can learn to control the newly obtained abilities unless we wish to have a natural disaster on our hands." With that I found a new found strength in which I used to wake up. Both of the women looked down at me. My mother gasped as Keade just gazed at me.

"What is it mom?" She fumbled through her purse and handed me a mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw. My gorgeous sea blue eyes now and swirls of a very light green through them. I had acquired high lights of blue and purple in my midnight black hair along with small fangs of my own. They were the only reason to suspect me of being a demon. Otherwise I still looked like a normal human girl. "How is this even possible?" My eyes slowly moved from the mirror to look at Keade, who know looked slightly older than before.


	7. Thoughts and Plans

The car ride home was slow, but that was okay because it gave me time to think. Keade had said the both side of powers had accepted each other and that was why I had them both. It was extremely rare for miko powers to connect with any demon powers, so I would have to take some time off of school to train and learn how to control them. She also said that I would be gaining a demon side once it decided to wake up. My demon side would be like another personality that could take over my body if I let it, more control I needed to learn. A sigh left my newly plump lips.

"Mother, what are we going to do?" I looked over at her as she glanced at me before returning her eyes to the road.

"Well Keade is going to help me find someone to help train you which you will do at our home and probably a close by dojo when no one else is there. If you ever feel upset I want you to do what you need to to calm down as long as it doesn't involve breaking anything or hurting anyone." Her grip on the steering wheel tightened and her knuckles turned white. With a deep breath I was bombarded with the smells of her worry, fear, and salt. With a glance back towards her I saw her tears which is why I smelled salt. HA! Figuring this stuff out couldn't be too hard could it?

**Tashio Household**

"What happened to you little brother?" I had skipped school yet again. There was nothing there for me; all they did was talk about the same shit. So here I had been sitting back with my feet propped up watching some show on TV, when he had barged in with the front of his shirt burned off covered in blisters.

"That girl I brought over, Kagome.."

"The one that left you and knocked you off your feet?" I smirked at that. A small human woman punched him hard enough to knock him down. To think he was hanyou, hell that he had any demon blood at all. A laugh almost escaped him as his brother struggled to sit down.

"Yeah that's the one. Well she came to school today and confronted Sango, the girl I was sneaking around with, and well she broke her jaw. When she did it though her hand was glowing a light blue, but I didn't pay any attention to that, so I went to defend Sango and then Kagome hit me and this," his arm motioned to his ruined torso, "is what happened when she touched me. They even evacuated the school building and everything!"

"So you're telling me she's a miko? Is that it?" My interest had been peaked. Now I was sitting on the edge of the couch. That little of a woman actually had my attention.

"No I think it's more than that. Because not too long after they made everyone get out of the building it was engulfed in a blue hue and the clouds got really dark outside, I mean like scary dark and then in seconds everything was back to normal." He leaned back and closed his eyes. So she was more than a miko, she was a miko demoness. How rare. As I stood up my feet met the soft carpet and soon the cold marble as I headed toward the library to see what I could find on the subject. Just how powerful would that little spitfire be?

**Higurashi Household**

My bed was unusually soft as I laid there staring at my white ceiling. It was like all my senses were on overload. I could hear everything from my mother downstairs on the phone and cooking dinner to my brother playing video games and listening to his girlfriend chatter away on his phone. I could smell our neighbors flower bed through my open window and I could see every flaw in the paint job on my ceiling. My tongue absent mindedly ran over my fangs as I continued to experiment with my other senses. It was like I was in one of those super hero movies and I had fallen into some toxic waste.

Sitting up I grabbed my phone as it had gone off. There was a text from an unknown number. Probably someone who wanted to avenge Sango's broken jaw. To my surprise it was a text from Izayoi.

_**Hey Kagome I was wondering if we could spend some time together. Maybe go out and get lunch? I would just like to get to know you more and apologize for my son's idiocy. Get ahold of me anytime dear. – Izayoi**_

She must have gotten my number from him. I would love to go, but I was currently under "house arrest" until I could figure out how to control my powers. So after typing a quick reply sort of explaining my situation I headed down stairs for dinner. She didn't call us kids down yet but I had heard her set the food on the table. My abilities sure would come in handy.

**Just a small chapter to get some things going for the story and to slightly explain some things. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. Hopefully you are enjoying the story. So fill that smexy looking box with even smexier looking words for me! **


	8. My Evil Half Purrs

"So Kagome, what colors were you thinking for your room?" Just as my mother had promised my room was being redone. Jakotsu our designer was here with every magazine he owned with carpet samples, curtain samples, and paint samples. Usually when he came over it was for my parents but today he was all mine.

"I'm not sure Jak. All I know is that there is way too much white in this room. It's driving my senses bonkers." I flipped through a few pages of a home owner's magazine.

"Did you really just say bonkers?" He looked at me with wide eyes and an equally wide smile.

"Yes I did, don't give me that look." So far deep purples had been grabbing my interest. "What if we did like a deep purple for the walls and use blues and silvers for accent colors?" I had moved to looking at and feeling the carpet samples. I wanted something soft but not something too soft.

"I can work with that. Are you getting new furniture as well?" A short nod was his answer. "Good, I'll pick out the furniture and carpet to match. Your room will be done in three days. So you'll have to sleep in the guest room or something." He was busily picking up all of his samples and magazines.

"Fine." After he had left my room, I promptly went into my closet and began to throw everything on the floor. It all had to go. All the preppy annoying frilly shit had to go. This wasn't who I really was. A loud growl vibrated through my chest which stilled my movement. What the fuck was that?

_Hello dearie, it's me your evil half if that's how you want to put it. I'm your demon side and you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere, ever. And you will do what I want or you will face the consequences._

The hell I will. I am my own person, you are a part of me, and therefore I am in charge not you! How dare you think you could just barge into my life and take control? Who died and named you queen?

_The more you fight this girl, the harder it will be. I can cause you pain and distraught. Don't think that I won't complete take over and lock you away! _

Calm down and go back where you came from. Have a brownie or something. I need time to think and you are not helping.

"Uh, sis? Are you okay? You've been standing there growling at yourself and pacing your room." Souta was leaning on my doorway with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look too concerned and if I couldn't smell it or see it in his eyes he would have pulled it off.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. My demon side just made her first appearance and let me tell you she is a piece of work." The smile that graced my lips was genuine and he seemed to be relaxed by it. "Now help me gather up all of these rags, me and mom are taking them to Good Will before she drops me off at the mall."

"Do I have to help you?" He groaned as he helped bag the clothes. I wasn't absolutely sure if I was going to the mall because at the moment I wasn't allowed to be anywhere without an adult. Yup I had to be baby sat. The problem was that I didn't want to go with my mom. She was the worst person to shop with because everything had to have a pattern. The woman had more floral patterned dresses than anyone else in the world. Some of them looked like the fabric came from an old ugly couch.

Of course I could go with another woman who lived with demons. She could control me. A smile graced my face as I whipped out my phone to send her a text.

****Tashio Household****

"Sesshomaru, dear where are you going?" I walked up to him, heels clicking on the marble floor. My phone had just received a very welcoming text and I was going to take the girl up on it. I knew of the changes in her that had taken place and that she couldn't go anywhere alone. So I would be chaperoning, but it was okay because clothes shopping would be involved.

"I have to run to the mall to pick something up. Why?" The suspicious look he gave me only made my smile grow. My son knew me well. Of course he wasn't my birth son, but we had developed a very nice mother son relationship once he let go of what his father had done. That and the fact that his actual mother didn't want anything to do with him. She was a cold creature.

"Good I shall accompany you. I am meeting someone there to spend the afternoon." His gold eyes rolled.

"Mom I was going to take my bike. Dad says you're not allowed on motorcycles because apparently you'll die. Besides I'm not staying there so you wouldn't have a ride home." His arms had crossed as he looked at me defiantly. A pout adorned my face.

"But honey if you leave me there, who is to protect me from all those overly touchy feely guys? Come on you could take one of your dad's cars and be my body guard. I'll even buy you some stuff, butyouwillhavetocarrythebagswhilewearethere." I had said the last part fast to try and keep him from understanding what I said. From the look in his eyes I knew I had succeeded. While living with demons one must learn tricks to get them to agree to things they don't want to do.

"I guess, but I have the feeling you tricked me into something," his eyes were squinted at me for a second before he grabbed the car keys and headed for the garage. We were going exotic today as he had chosen the red Ferrari. My boys and their need for speed, good grief.

****With Kagome and her mom****

"Hey is it okay if I go to the mall? Izayoi will be there with me and she lives with three demons. She can handle me. Besides I need someone to shop with, and you are not an option." I was twirling my hair around my fingers. Since the whole transformation with the addition of the colors in my hair it now had these natural big luscious curls. You would think I spent years doing my hair. It was actually pretty nice not having to fuss with my hair anymore. I got extra sleep in the morning.

"I guess darling, but if you run into any trouble or she needs more help with you do not hesitate to call me. You've been doing well so far and I am proud of you honey. Now have fun shopping. Call me if you need a ride." I hopped out of the car in the designated meeting spot. Izayoi would be here any minute and the girl time would start.

"Kagome dear, over here!" I turn to see the small beautiful woman a few feet away followed by none other than Sesshomaru. What stopped me in my tracks was I could hear my demon side purring at the sight of him. What was that about?


	9. Shopping

We were in our second store and so far I haven't paid for anything. Much against my protests I assure you. With a little bit of small talk between me and Izayoi was all that pretty much was going on. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word, he just trailed behind carrying every bag his mother gave him, which soon I don't think he wouldn't be able to carry much more.

"So Kagome dear, do tell me more about your developments in your predicament." Her green eyes clashed with my sea blue eyes.

"Well, I'm a rarity. Along time ago in my family line one of my ancestors fell in love with a female demon and they were married and mated. As for the woman's heritage I don't know but I plan on going through records to find out."

"If you do have demon blood with in your family line why are you the only one to be affected? Your brother is still just human isn't he?" We were going through a rack of shirts currently. She was looking at a sparkly pink thing and I was holding up a black shirt with tears in it.

"Well that's the thing. My family is made up of priest and priestess so I was bound to gain some spiritual powers. Those spiritual powers connected with the demon blood, which it purified it in all my other family member, but with me it formed some kind of bond. Accepted it. So they sort of grew together and now I'm an elemental with the power to do good and bad," The shirt got placed with others that I was going to buy as I headed toward the jeans with her in tow.

"That does make sense. So do you still have powers that are just pure spiritual or no? And do you have an inner demon that you argue with like all of my boys?" She wasn't picking much out at this store, but then again I don't think she had to replace a whole wardrobe.

"I don't believe I do, but come Monday I will be training and exploring my powers so I will know for sure then. As for you other question I do indeed have an inner demon and she is something else." We laughed as we continued to shop, slowly making our way to the register to check out. This store hadn't been too exciting.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

All I needed was to come here and pick up a new pocket knife because mine was a piece of shit, and instead of that here I am carrying millions of bags for my mother and that little woman the half breed dated once upon a time. There were so many places I would rather be right now instead of here listening to the babble. Of course the explaining of her newly acquired abilities and what not was interesting, but the rest of it was absolutely pointless.

"Kagome I insist that you let me pay for this," my mother was a people pleaser.

"Izayoi I can pay for it. I have my own credit card besides you have already paid for everything else." She was actually whining. Who in their right mind turns down free things? Any other girl would be having a hay day on my parents credit card but not her, how odd.

**You like her. **I do not, she's an elemental. You need to shut your dirty little mouth. **Well if you won't admit to it I will. She's fucking gorgeous. Oh the things I would do to her if you would… **Shut up! This is not the time to argue with me. Go back to your damn corner.

"Sesshomaru honey you're snarling." My mother was looking up at me while handing me her bag. I felt my face go blank trying to recompose myself. My damn beast always picked the worst times to make an appearance. "I think we are done for the day. We have plans for tomorrow too."

"So are we taking her home?" I knew I looked bored and the honest truth was that I was just here. No feelings at all

"Actually I was thinking she could come over for dinner. We do owe her one since my idiot of a son ruined the last one." Kagome nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but notice the way her hair framed her face or the way her full lips had a natural pout that was just asking to get nipped at.

**I told you. **Shut up. With that I followed behind the two females with a silent agreement that she did have an incredible ass and for some reason I could feel my inner demon smirking at me.

**It's a bit short but I just wanted to explain a little better what was going on with Kagome. SO you know what to do with your beautiful thoughts and that cute box. **


	10. Anger

So here they were. Sitting in the living room, just her and Sesshomaru. Izayoi had wondered off to find Toga to figure out what to do for dinner and to maybe play poker or something. He hadn't said two words to her all day and it was highly annoying, no it was irritating. _So say something to that wonderful looking piece of man meat. _Not you again. This really isn't a good time, I have way too much on my mind. _A lot on your mind. You mean a lot of him on your mind. Besides you need to unwind and I'm sure he would help you with more than just that. Imagine what it would be like to be under him… _Oh my god. Don't even finish that thought. I do not want to hear it. Just shut up and go away. Leave me alone.

Sinking into the chair as if to separate myself from my inner beast, I didn't notice that I was lightly growling at myself or the fact that golden eyes were staring at me with curiosity.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

Of course my mother would leave us alone in an awkward silence. My inner beast wanted stare a hole in her body and the fight to keep him from doing so was not an easy one. **Come on just one little peek. I'll behave I promise. **No you won't. You will plague me with your dirty little fantasies later while I'm trying to sleep. **It never works any. You'll just go and take a cold shower. All work and no play. **You can be really annoying sometimes. **You didn't think that when you were younger. You thought I was amazing. **When I was younger I was stupid. I only that you were amazing because you had fun ideas. **I still have fun ideas if you would give them a shot. **No! Every time I listened to you I got in trouble. Fuck you. **I'm the wrong sex for that. You mean fuck **_**her. **_ I'm going to kill you.

A growl escaped the lips of the female across the room effectively ending the argument between his inner demon and himself. She was slouched in the chair as if she wanted it to open up and swallow her. Her hair was fanned out across the top of the chair and onto her slender shoulders. Little did she know that that pose was starting a new battle within him for the control of his body.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Now he was staring at her. Not only that, but his eyes kept flashing between red and gold. _That's a good thing love. It means his demon wants you just as bad as I want him. If only our other dragging personality would give in. _Why don't you just go play with yourself you overly horny teenage girl. And with a growl from her inner demon which echoed inside her skull she was alone. Well except for Sesshomaru who was still staring, but was now in control. Apparently his inner demon gave in as well.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the words left my mouth with a huff as my eyebrows knitted themselves together. A very impolite snort left him as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm watching you being an idiot. Openly arguing with yourself. You really need to learn to control that inner demon of yours." He leaned back crossing his arms and propping one foot atop of his knee.

"Like you have such great control," I sat up and pointed at him. "I just witnessed your eyes flashing between you and yours. Maybe it is you who needs better control." I had his attention there as a glare left his face. He slowly stood up, his body rigid as if fighting off his anger.

"Listen here girl. I have more control then you do. Do not point at me either or I will be tempted to remove it from your hand." I jumped to my feet. Letting my anger roll off of me in waves taking my powers with it.

His eyes widened as his power came out of him to meet mine. They clashed fighting each other, testing each other before beginning to swirl with one another forming a new color. I could feel him breathing, his hands starting to sweat. I could taste his confusion as he too didn't have any clue as to what was going on. Then within seconds it was gone as he regained control and brought his powers back into himself as I stumbled. A smirk graced his face.

"You are such an asshole." My foot stomped into the carpet and his smirk turned into a scowl.

"And you're a bitch." I felt my anger swirl inside of me. I was showing it through my eyes as more power that I didn't know I had leaked from me joining the rest of it that was already swarming around the room. Thunder bellowed outside followed by bright streaks of lighting that lit up the room. He just stood there blank of all emotion staring at me.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

She was breath taking. The blue and green in her eyes swirling and becoming darker. The lighting made a light white hue around her with every flash. I had never felt a need to kiss someone so strong in my entire life. My inner beast was purring at the sight of her and I felt my blood grow hot. Her powers were calling to mine again. I felt it like a pull at my inner being, at my soul. How could she have such control over me? I could only stand with a mask firmly in place on my face and watch as her anger grew along with the storm outside.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

"Look here you son of a bitch…" I didn't even see him move. All I felt was my back connecting with the wall as he let his powers go to swirl with mine. Everything that I was about to say was stuck in my throat as I stared into his eyes. So many emotions were moving rapidly within them, it was hard to keep up. As soon as our powers were completely merged again creating a dark purple the color of the evening sky before the sun was completely gone his lips smashed into mine.

The kiss grew quickly getting hotter and hungrier by the second. My inner beast was purring as I let her slightly take control wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands found my hips. A nip at my lip made a gasp leave me and he took advantage at the opening forcing his tongue into my mouth where a war began.

Then as fast as it had started he was gone and I stumbled forward onto the floor of the now empty room. Kneeling on the floor fighting for breath was how Izayoi found me. Still slightly dizzy I smiled at her and stood.

"So what's for dinner?" She began speaking but I wasn't really listening. If I had a lot on my mind before, now I was drowning in my own head as my inner beast contently left me alone.


End file.
